


Not Just Pixels on the Screen Anymore

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009!phan, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil had been talking over the internet for a while now. Dan is on his way to finally see Phil in person. How will their first ever in person meeting go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Pixels on the Screen Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> There are following chapters for this fic! They are written by Draconeko_PandaBaby113 and can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4036783/chapters/9078547 !!!

_I’ve arrived at the station and I’ll wait you at the platform! I’ll be wearing a black coat and black skinny jeans! Can’t believe we’re going to see each other so soon! :))_

 

Dan smiled at his phone while he read the message. In few minutes he was going to meet Phil! He’d thought about this moment so many times and now it was about to become reality. He typed out a reply;

 

_nice to hear that you decided to wear such a striking outfit. it will be really easy to find you there! :p The train should arrive soon. can’t wait to finally see you! :D_

 

Dan was nervous. He was really happy and excited but also extremely nervous. Today was the day when he was supposed to meet his internet friend, Phil, for the first time. They had been talking to each other over the internet for quite some time now, but due to distance they had never actually met in real life.

 

Deep down Dan knew they would get along well. They had several of the same interests and they had talked a lot through the internet. Phil had a lovely personality and overall he was a person who was easy to get along with.

 

But that didn’t stop Dan from being nervous. A series of ‘what if’s?’ was going around in his head. What if they run out of things to talk about? Sure, they had had long conversations on the internet but now Dan was about to spend days with Phil. What if it was full of awkward silences and forced conversations?

 

What if Dan had given a wrong impression about himself online? Maybe Phil would be disappointed when he saw how Dan was in real life. To describe Dan with just one word it would be awkward. Dan didn’t do social interaction well and he kept tripping over his own words more often than not. Over the internet it was easy, especially when talking through text. You could think of what to say and you could backspace it before sending it if it sounded stupid. But you can’t backspace real talking and Dan knew he was the type of person who babbles when he’s nervous and judging by how nervous he was, it was likely that he was going to babble a lot, and probably say something he’d regret. Sure, they had had the long skype conversations but would it be like that when they were actually talking face to face, in real life rather than across that distance?

 

Dan needed to stop thinking about these things or he would be sick soon. He tried to reason that everything would be fine but he just couldn’t help being such a worrier.

 

He heard the announcement telling that the train would arrive at the station in about five minutes.

 

This is really happening, there’s nothing he could do about it now. He’s going to meet Phil and either it will be the best few days of his life or the most awkward and cringe worthy ones, depending on how badly he was going to embarrass himself. In the next few days he would create memories that either he would be looking back with a wide smile on his face or trying to suppress completely. He was seriously wishing it to be the first possibility.

 

Dan sent a quick text to Phil telling that he was almost at the station. He gathered his stuff and headed towards the train doors as it started to slow down to the station. The train was pretty crowded, and Dan was squeezed in the middle of the people as the train had finally arrived at the station and had stopped moving.

 

The doors opened and Dan was practically pushed forwards by the sea of people. It seemed like everyone wanted to get out of the train as fast as they could and as it was rush hour, the station was filled with people too. All going to their own destinations, looking busy and annoyed by the crowd. Dan tried to detect the familiar face among the crowd, walking a bit further from the train but he was constantly feeling like he was standing in someone’s way, being pushed around and getting evil glances for not giving way to the busy looking people. How could he ever find Phil from here?

 

Dan took refuge by standing next to a pillar on the station, trying to make himself as small as possible and searching for his phone in his jacket pocket. He found it and was about to send a text to Phil when his screen flashed and he noticed that Phil had sent a text to him first.

 

_I see you there, trying to melt into the pillar. Look to your right, I’m standing just behind the blue haired man. :)_

 

Dan looked at his right, pretty quickly spotting the man Phil had mentioned. It would have been pretty difficult to not notice him since his hair was bright blue. Dan traced his eyes a bit further from the man and recognised a familiar face smiling brightly and waving at Dan.

 

The train had once again left the station so the crowd was visibly smaller now. There were still some people heading out of the station and some waiting for the next train but the crowd was getting smaller by the second. Dan started making his way towards Phil and once he had reached the other boy he stopped in his tracks and just stared at the face he was so used to seeing just in pixels on the screen, but now seeing in real life for the first time.

 

“Hey,” Dan mumbled quietly while staring at the blue eyes that were even more stunning in real life.

 

“Hello,” was the reply he got. Apparently Phil too was a bit shocked because of the situation as Dan noticed him silently studying Dan’s face.

 

After standing on the emptying platform and staring each other in silence for a moment, both could feel the start of a smile to form on their faces and the shock of finally seeing each other fading as they both were grinning widely.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Phil said as he took a step closer to Dan.

 

“Me neither,” Dan said and dropped his bag to the ground, closing the distance between them and hugging Phil tightly.

 

Phil hugged Dan back just as tightly and they just stood there, in the train station, hugging each other until Phil stepped away from Dan. “Let’s get away from the station before another train comes and we get lost in the sea of people,” he said smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Dan said and picked up his bag again.

 

They started heading out of the station and somehow Dan knew that it would be alright, it was Phil after all, he wouldn’t judge Dan for being a little nervous or awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta-ed by theinvisiblephan.tumblr.com! :) Written for my internet friend Rachel who I am going to meet for the first time in November!!!


End file.
